Near field wireless communication systems, which perform wireless communication in a non-contact manner at a close distance, have been widely used by using IC (Integrated Circuit) cards. Such near field wireless communication systems are well known for use as electronic tickets or electronic money, for example. Further, mobile phones, which include a function of electronic tickets or electronic money by near field non-contact wireless communication, have also become widespread in recent years.
Near field wireless communication systems have spread rapidly on a global scale, and have also become international standards. For example, ISO/IEC 14443, which is a standard of proximity IC card systems, and ISO/IEC 18092, which is a standard of NFCIP (Near Field Communication Interface and Protocol)-1, are included in the international standards of near field wireless communication systems. Further, it is possible for an LLC PDU (Protocol Data Unit) defined in an NFC LLCP (NFC Forum Logical Link Control Protocol, refer to Non-Patent Literature 1), which is an upper layer protocol of ISO/IEC 18092 transport protocol, to concurrently communicate with a plurality of connections.